Vanguard
by Mavenger
Summary: A young Cathar by the name of Elenis sets off on a mission with her loyal squad-mayes and smuggler friend Iskhoff tofind her surviving clan-members from an incident 13 years prior to the story. Rated M for language
1. Prison Breaks

**AN: So, if you have read any of my other 3 stories, I know. Another story? What the hell!? Well, this one I intend on finishing. And then? I'll have a poll. But that doesn't matter right now. I do not own any characters but my OCs and any I may accept in the future, which will be posted at the end of each chapter. All rights go to (Regrettably) Disney and Bioware.**

I ran my hand through my short messy hair, wondering why I was even bothering trying to pull this off. Ah, thats right. The smuggler I was trying to break out of an imperial prison said he had information. Now normally, I would let the SIS handle this. But this isn't info on imps, no. This is information on a much more personal topic.

Before I should continue, I should introduce myself. My name is Elenis Pova, and I am a Republic commando. I grew up on Hoth. Not a very warm place by any means, but it was my home. You see, I'm a Cathar. Our true homeworld was ransacked by the Mandolorians during their little war, and when that happened, a clan of Cathar from the north fled to Hoth.

Thirteen years ago, a clan of Mandolorians decided they weren't done with us. They raided our village and killed many of us, taking some as slaves. Those that escaped, me included, ended up scattered. I hear one of us even became a general for the republic. But anyways, our village was full of pure white c\Cathars. Most of us had markings, too, but there were a few that didn't.

I made it my personal mission to find any of my friends and family that survived that day. And that brings us to where we are now. With me about to break in and out of an imperial prison on Balmorra. Normally, I don't trust smugglers. But this one, he's the guy that got me off Hoth and away from the Mandos. So he at least knows what happened. So I trust him. I look to my right, and then to my left. Beside me are my friends and squad-mates Aric Jorgan and Elara Dorne. "Are you guys ready?" I ask.

Jorgan nods and Dorne responds with "Yes sir"

"Then let's go" I heft my RH-34 assault cannon up and stealthily move to the outer wall of the prison. "Remember, he's in cell 1-3A, alright?" They both nod, and I plant an explosive charge on the outer wall. Arming the charge, I turn and run. "Move it!"

I dive onto the ground as the charge…. does nothing. "Well shit." I start to stand up when the charge goes of, letting out a tremendous BOOM! and I get knocked to the ground. :There we go. Lets get in there!" I shout as Imps start pouring out of their new door. I heft my cannon up and begin to unload, Jorgan and Dorne following enough, all the imps brave enough to poke their heads out are down, and we begin to approach the hole.

We pass through the hole and I blink at the lack of Imps. "We didn't kill _that_ many, did we?" Dorne asks. I shake my head and cautiously open the door to cell block 1.

"Remember, Cell 3 B. He's gonna be on the upper rows. And let out any fellow Republic citizens you see. That's the only condition that Garza gave us."

They both nod their acknowledgement,and begin searching the room for our smuggler friend.

"Up here. El." I glance up at the voice. There he is. Leaning against the wall of his cell, the smuggler waves.

"I'm surprised they let you keep your armor." I state, motioning toward his armor-clad body"

"Surprised me too, sweetie. I guess the Imps don't think I'm really a threat." he says.

I glare at him."If you want to get out of that cell, I suggest you stop yourself from calling me things like that, kay?" I tell him.

"Whatever you say, El. Now, can you get me out of here before more Imperials show up?"

I walk up to his cell and punch in a few numbers, and the energy shield hisses as it shuts down "Let's move."

 **AN: So, there is the first chapter. I will post (Hopefully) one a week, maybe more. OCs featured-**

 **Elenis, a white Cathar with many markings covering her entire light blue eyes and short, messy black hair. Weilds an RH-34 Assault Cannon**

 **Unnamed Smuggler**


	2. Escape!

**AN: So, I got this one out quickly, but I am thoroughly enjoying this story. I've always wanted to write a backstory for my toons on SWTOR. If you wanna party up and you have characters on The Jedi Covenant, feel free to add me as a friend! You have the name of my primary toon, Elenis.**

I move quickly towards the exit, hoping to get out before more guards show up. Of course, with my luck, that wasn't going to be the case.

"And where do you think you're going, Republic dog?" I hear behind me. I turn to see a lone Imperial covered in dark cloth standing in the center of the room.

"Do you really think one Imperial can stop us?" Dorne asks. I, however, instantly recognized him. I've seen these Imperials before.

"Dorne, we need to go, now. That's no soldier" I say as the iconic hiss of a lightsaber echoes throughout the room.

"Run! Now!" I yell as I myself break into a run. I have seen sith slaughter entire platoons of soldiers. Our little 3 man party wouldn't stand a chance. I hear his heavy boots echo throughout the room as he starts after us. I see Dorne turn and continue running backwards.

"Dorne, what are you-" I'm cut off by the sound of her blaster opening fire. That crazy woman was shooting at the Sith! Unsurprisingly, the Sith continued on, simply deflecting the blaster bolts. As we continue through the prison, I hear the smuggler shout.

"Where the hell is the hanger? My ship will be there. Probably a hell of a lot closer to us than wherever your ship is!"

"I saw it on our way in! This way!" Jorgan shouts. Dorne turns back around, and I can see the Sith is dangerously close to us. We needed to get out of here, and fast.

"Double-time it Havoc! Let's go!" I shout, hoping to motivate my squad. It worked, but the Sith caught on, and sped up as well as Jorgan leads us into the , the smuggler's ship! As we pile in, I turn and hit the door controls. Too late. Sith sith uses the force and yanks Dorne out of the door just before it closes, her scream echoing throughout the ship. I just stand in shock as the smuggler pilots the ship up from the prison hangar and into the atmosphere. Dorne…. My ally and friend for 4 long years… gone. Probably dead, knowing the Sith. I felt tears flood my eyes and I was to my knees. It was my fault… I failed her as her squad leader, and as a friend… Jorgan walks up to me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Sir… I'm sorry. We couldn't have done anything about it." He tries in vain to comfort me. The smuggler walks in.

"Hey, uh, you know… When I called for help, I didn't mean for any of this. I'm um, I'm really sorry for your loss." I stand up and look at him, wiping my tears away. I needed to stay strong. Dorne would have wanted us to continue the mission.

"Information. Now, smuggler"

"You know my name. But anyways, as promised, I'll tell you what I know." I moves to a large, comfortable looking couch. "Come take a seat." He says, and motions to the couch. I move over to it and sit down.

"So, here's the info I promised. I picked up word from a source who smuggles for the Jedi, mostly holocrons and such out of Imperial controlled worlds, that he recently did a job for a cathar matching the description you gave of the cathar from your clan. He only brought it up because it was an unusual job, for a Jedi. She requested he find and smuggle a Cathar Warstaff from the northern regions of your homeworld. He delivered it to her on the military base on Hoth. So much coincides with your clan's history, I thought it must be useful."

I only knew two force sensitives from my clan. Elennyl, my twin sister, and Fantarria, a friend who's father was the clan chieftain. This was only a small reconciliation for Dorne's loss. But, it was valuable intel nonetheless.

"Captain, set course for the spaceport. I have a ship to pilot."

 **My characters- Elenis, unnamed smuggler, unknown Cathar**


End file.
